1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to network devices and, more particularly, to devices that may receive commands from a network server that affect the functionality of the devices.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Wireless devices, such as cell phones, pagers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), PCMCIA devices, personal computers, and the like, provide an environment for deploying and executing various voice, data, and/or voice and data applications. Many of these devices have a number of capabilities or functions. For example, Second and a half Generation (2.5G) wireless devices and networks permit a single wireless device to communicate voice and text messages, as well as permitting users to access web services using a packet-based network. Third Generation (3G) wireless devices add to such capabilities by providing high bandwidth packet-based communications.
A wireless device may accept inputs from a number of interfaces and may provide outputs on one or more interfaces. These device interfaces may be turned on and off provided there is a hardware or software interface to do so. For example, a user may manually switch off a cell phone, or switch it to “silent mode.” In another example, a camera or Bluetooth link on a wireless device can be turned off by means of a hardware switch and/or software interface. Such alteration of device capability is in general controlled by a user of the device.
Software viruses are programs that attach to other programs so as to damage, corrupt or destroy data on devices. A defense mechanism exists against these viruses in the form of anti-virus software that can detect virus programs and prevent them from ever executing. However, counter-measures provided by existing anti-virus software cannot effectively quarantine a device that has infected programs or data.